1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a positive dual position displacement pump alternately conveying pasteous material through a reciprocally pivotable feed tube to a supply conduit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Displacement pumps of this type have become known, for example, from German laid-open specifications Nos. 1,453,705, and 2,933,128, as well as from British Patent Specification No. 1,098,338. None of the afore described references however, meet the requirement for a long service life, due to the occurrance of excessive wear and tear. Furthermore, the displacement pumps of the prior art do not permit the parts exposed to wear to be easily replaced, so that in the event of any wear, and consequent deterioration of the required seal, the reciprocally pivotable feed tube of the pump needs to be readjusted or replaced. It is a further disadvantage of the displacement pumps of the prior art that a not inconsiderable torque is generally required for reciprocally driving the pivotable feed tube, with a concomitant increase of energy consumption of the pump.